A New Addition To The Family
by Keebler Elf
Summary: Jesse finds out that he has a 14-year-old sister. When he and the team go to New Mexico to meet her, their mom takes off again leaving Aurdree with Jesse and the team. What will happen?!
1. Finding Out

A/N: Hey everyone! Yes, I am back again with another story! Number 8 now! Anyway, just to let you know this is a kinda short chapter just to get me going, but I will add more soon. And another thing, I chose a different writing style for this story. I'm writing it in point of views (POV'S) so this is a little change. Well, I hope that you like it, and here is chapter 1!  
  
** NEW CHARACTERS **  
  
Name: Audree Christine Monroe  
  
Age: 14  
  
Hair: Light brown w/ black highlights  
  
Eyes: Light green  
  
Nails: Black  
  
Piercing: 3 on each ear  
  
Style: Basically a younger version of Letty  
  
Relation to the team: Jesse's younger sister  
  
Name: Sasha Marie Stevens  
  
Age: 14  
  
Hair: Blonde  
  
Eyes: Brown  
  
Nails: Not painted  
  
Piercing: 1 on each ear  
  
Style: Prep  
  
Relation to the team: None... Audree's best friend  
  
Name: Hunter Paul Adams  
  
Age: 15  
  
Hair: Blonde  
  
Eyes: Blue  
  
Nails: Not painted  
  
Piercing: None  
  
Style: Skater  
  
Relation to the team: None... Another one of Audree's best friends  
  
** JESSE'S POV **  
  
I was sitting in the office working on the program for Dom's car when the telephone rang.  
  
"Toretto's garage, Jesse here." I said having no clue who was on the other line.  
  
"Jesse? Jesse Monroe?" A woman's voice asked.  
  
"Yeah, who is this?"  
  
"Mom." My heart sank to the floor when I heard that. The woman who left me with no explanation at all, was now on the phone with me.  
  
"Wh... What do y... You..." I stuttered scared, amazed, and so many more emotions running through me.  
  
"Jesse, there is someone that I think that you should know about." She told me. I was getting more confused by the second, but also very scared.  
  
"Wh...."  
  
"Jesse, you have a little sister."  
  
** DOM'S POV **  
  
I knew something was wrong when Jesse came into the store with a black expression on his face. I obviously wasn't the only one who noticed.  
  
"Jess, what's wrong?" Mia asked him as he took a seat. He didn't say anything, but just kept looking forward.  
  
"Jesse, what…." I started walking out of the back and towards him.  
  
"I have a sister. She's 14." He said looking up at me.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have a sister. She's 14." He said again. "Her name is Audree."  
  
"How…." I started having a million questions that I wanted to ask.  
  
"My mom called the garage, saying she has someone that she thinks that I should know about. She said I have a sister. Her name is Audree, she's 14, and she lives in New Mexico."  
  
"Wh…." I started again, trying to get a sentence in, but then stopped myself knowing it would be better not to ask anything, and just let Jesse talk.  
  
"My mom wants me to come visit her next week." He said obviously scared about it. Jesse wasn't good at lying, everyone knew that. You could see in his eyes he was absolutely terrified. Asking himself inside, will she like me, what is she gonna think of me, what happens if she doesn't like me?  
  
"You gonna go meet her?" Mia finally asked leaning over the counter. Jesse sat silent knowing that it would kill him inside to see his mom again, but meeting a new sibling may do him some good. But there was that chance that she wouldn't like him. Which was the thought that Jesse kept going back to.  
  
"It's not that I don't want to, I just can't do it by myself…" He started.  
  
"Jess, if it will make it any easier on you, we could go with you." I offered.  
  
"Are you sure cause I mean if you don't….." He started.  
  
"Anything for family Jess." I assured him.  
  
** AUDREE'S POV **  
  
I have an older brother! I've been lied to for 14 years! I got home from school and when I walked in I knew something was wrong. My mom, and her boyfriend James sitting at the kitchen table giving me that "Audree, we need to talk" shit. Why now out of all the times to tell me? Why not last year, or the year before that? Why was it so important that they tell me now? Anyway, his name is Jesse, he's 21, and he lives in Los Angeles, California, which is kinda far away from me considering that I live in Albuquerque, New Mexico. He's coming to meet me next week. Him and a few of his friends. I know there is something that mom isn't telling me. Something big. I need to talk to Hunter.  
  
A/N: Well, there you have it! Chapter 1 of a new story! LOL! More will be added today so check back for it! Bye! 


	2. The Big Day

A/N: Hey people. Here is chapter 2! I hope y'all enjoy it! BTW (by the way), THIS STORY TAKES PLACE *~*BEFORE*~* THE MOVIE. Its not too far before the movie thought. Anyway, so Brian isn't here…. YET! Enjoy!  
  
** AUDREE'S POV **  
  
I picked up the phone and dialed Hunter's number as quick as I could, but I got a busy signal. I need to talk to him right away so I ran down the steps and out the front door before mom or James could ask me where I was going, even though they probably knew. Hunter is always the one that I go to when I need help. He's my best friend. Sure I got Sasha too, but for some reason I feel more comfortable talking to Hunter. He knows what I go though, and he always knows how to make me feel better. Don't get me wrong, Sasha is also my best friend and I love her to death, but she doesn't get it sometimes. She's a prep, and I'm well, not. I still to this day have no idea how we have become friends. She likes cheerleading, I on the other hand like cars. She gets manicures from the most expensive place in town, and me, I paint my nails black. And you ask your self how in the hell did we become friends? It started in the first grade. Some girl was picking her on so I picked up some play scissors and I cut the girls hair causing her to scream bloody murder, while Sasha couldn't stop laughing. Sure I was put in time out for the rest of the day, wasn't allowed to use the scissors anymore, and got a very interesting talk given by my teacher, but I meant my best friend through it. I would take my best friend over time out any day.  
  
When I ran into Hunter's room, I found out why the line was busy. He was on- line, as always.  
  
"Whoa, Audree, what's wrong?" He asked seeing by the look on my face something had happened. I could never hide anything from him, even if I tried. He always knew somehow.  
  
"I have a brother. A 21-year-old brother." I said jumping the point. Hunter's mouth about dropped to the floor.  
  
"When did you find that out?"  
  
"When I got home from school. Apparently, he and some of his friends are coming to meet me next Wednesday from LA."  
  
"And you just found this out today?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay what else?"  
  
"What do you mean what else? There is nothing else." I lied. I tired to deny that I thought something was going on with my mom. I knew if I would say something, then he would end up dwelling on it.  
  
"Audree, there is something else, I know it. What happened?" He asked me getting up from the computer desk, and taking a seat next to me on his bed. This is one of the times when I love having Hunter as my best friend. When he is seriously concerned about me. He gets that look in his eyes like he would do anything to make me feel better.  
  
"I think my mom is hiding something. I mean, its too simple just telling me all this for no reason. Why now? Why didn't she tell me before." I finally came out and told him. I knew I eventually would, because I would never lie to him. Not for the world. Him and his family have been more of a family to me then mine ever where.  
  
"What do you think she's hiding?"  
  
"I don't know. But it's something. Something big. You just don't come out a say, 'oh yeah you have a 21-year-old brother I forgot to tell you about.' No, that's too easy. She has a reason for it, and it's something big." He didn't say anything. He knew I was right, and there was no stopping what was going to come, whatever it was. I looked at him with hurt eyes and he pulled me into a hug.  
  
"Everything will be okay." He told me, giving me a kiss on my forehead. "I promise." If Sasha were here, she would tell me about how I need to make my move and go out with him. I've never liked Hunter that way. Even if I did, I wouldn't risk our whole friendship on it. We've been through too much, and I couldn't live without him. He has helped me more then anyone and I don't want to loose everything we have had in our friendship. They always say 'lets still be friends' but think about it, how many people actually follow through with that sort of thing? You cant when it hurts too much to be in the same room with them let alone look at them or even talk to them.  
  
** 1 WEEK LATER (Wednesday) LEON'S POV **  
  
Today is the big day for Jesse. Finally meeting his sister. Our plane takes off in 2 hours, and we are leaving the house any minute now. I've never seen Jesse like this. He's really nervous, and he can't sit still.  
  
"Everyone ready?" Dom called standing at the front door not wanting to forget anything, or anyone. Each one of use nodded, and told him yeah, then we were off to the airport. We only took 2 cars so that we wouldn't have to pay as much to leave cars at the airport. Me, Vince, Mia, and Jesse of course were in the Jetta, while Letty and Dom were in the Mazada. When we arrived at the airport, we were right on time and quickly boarded the plane.  
  
"Jess, man, you okay?" I asked seeing how uncomfortable Jesse seemed, and how he still couldn't stop moving.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." He said moving around in his seat. The plane ride seemed to go by quicker then we all thought, and we were there in a matter of hours. I thought Jesse was gong to have a heart attack when he saw his mom standing at the baggage claim. He didn't come here to see his mom though, he just wanted to see Audree.  
  
"Jesse! Over here!" His mom yelled running up to him. Jesse didn't look thrilled at all to see his mom, but put on a fake smile. "Look at you. You look great."  
  
"So, is she here?" He said quickly changing the subject obviously not wanting to be around his mom very much during this trip.  
  
"No, she is at home waiting for you, so lets get going." After everyone got their bags, we headed into the airport parking lot, and got into a black mini van. With in 15 minutes we were there. On the car ride, Jesse kept moving so much it was really starting to worry me. We unloaded the bags out of the trunk when we pulled into the driveway of the house, and walked into the living room. Jesse stood standing speechless at his little sister in front of him. She looked so much like Jesse you wouldn't believe. Black nail polish and all.  
  
"Audree, this is Jesse. Jesse, this is Audree."  
  
A/N: Hmmm, so what will the reaction from everyone be??? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter even ever I get it up kay? Well, that's all for now. I may post more tonight, but I have decided yet. All depends if I'm in the mood for writing more. Well, anyway, check back for more updates! Lata! BTW (by the way), I hope you all are liking this so far!!!!! 


	3. A Stressful Night

A/N: Hey people! Here is chapter 3! We got some new characters in here, so I hope you like it! But first, I wanna give a HUGE thanks to Hailey for writing some of this chapter since I was having a brain freeze, and for helping me come up with this idea. So thanks Hailey! Here is the chapter!  
  
Name: Taylor Romano  
  
Age: 20  
  
Height: 6'3"  
  
Weight: 135  
  
Hair color: Brown  
  
Eye color: Dark green  
  
Tattoos: None  
  
Peircings: None  
  
Style: Racer  
  
Music: Underground  
  
Car: Black Mazda RX7  
  
Name: Keith Richardson  
  
Age: 19  
  
Height: 6'1"  
  
Weight: 124  
  
Hair color: Blonde  
  
Eye color: Green  
  
Tattoos: None  
  
Peircings: Left ear twice with cartilege done and 1 on his right ear  
  
Style: Skater  
  
Music: Anything but pop  
  
Car: Green 1988 Eclipse  
  
Name: Lyric Evans  
  
Age: 19  
  
Height: 5'6"  
  
Weight: 115  
  
Hair color: Brown w/ red highlights  
  
Eye color: Reddish-Brown  
  
Tattoos: none  
  
Peircings: Belly button twice (top & bottum), ears 4 times each, 1 cartilege on left ear  
  
Style: Punk  
  
Music: Punk rock (The Vines, AFI, Papa Roach)  
  
Car: Silver 2000 Honda Civic  
  
Name: Bryce Lynn  
  
Age: 20  
  
Height: 6'3"  
  
Weight: 129  
  
Hair color: Black  
  
Eye color: Blue  
  
Tattoos: Cross on upper right arm  
  
Peircings: Tongue, eyebrow, and left ear  
  
Style: Gangster  
  
Music: Rap (Ja Rule, Nelly, Ludacris)  
  
Car: Black 2002 Chevy Camaro  
  
** LETTY'S POV **  
  
"Hi." Audree said quietly holding her hand out towards Jesse. He took her hand.  
  
"Hi. Uhhh, this is Dom, Leon, Mia, Letty, and Vince." He said pointing to each of us.  
  
"Hi. Its nice to meet you. This is Sasha, and this is Hunter." She said pointing to a girl, and guy behind her. Everyone said their hello's and went into the living room to talk.  
  
"So what grade are you in?" Jesse asked trying to make conversation even though he was nervous as hell.  
  
"Eighth. I'll be in high school next year." She told him, sitting in between Sasha, and Hunter.  
  
"You like school?" Jesse asked sitting on a chair that was to the right of her. Audree laughed slightly when Jesse asked.  
  
"Not really." The talking went on for about an hour, or a hour and a half until we heard a few cars pull up. Audree got up, as well as everyone else, and went out onto the front porch. "Oh shit." Four cars had pulled up. Three guys, and one girl got out and were walking towards Audree.  
  
"Yo, Aud what up chica?" The girl asked.  
  
"Nothin my brother is visiting with some friends, but my mom is sorta home." Audree said. She saw the looks of confussion come from the four. "I'll explain later."  
  
"Aight." The girl began.  
  
"I thought I told you four to stay away from her?!" Audree's mom came out.  
  
"We were just about to leave." The black haired guy said.  
  
"That's good." Audree's mother told him.  
  
"Look, me and my cousins don't want to cause trouble aight, I just want to know what your problem is with us." The girl said.  
  
"You are street racers I don't want my daughter exposed to that!"  
  
"You hear that Jess?" Leon asked.  
  
"What?" Jesse said looking confused.  
  
"Your mom don't like street racers." Leon answered. We all looked at each other. Hunter and Sasha got shocked looks.  
  
"You people are street racers?!" Sasha practically yelled.  
  
"Got a problem with that?"I asked. Sasha rolled her eyes. Hunter just kinda glarred and walked over to the window.  
  
"I can only see Lyric right now. Wait there's Taylor, he's tryin to get her to leave the other two are pulling out."  
  
"Thank you Madden." I rolled my eyes pushing my sunglasses up.  
  
** HUNTER'S POV **  
  
"I'll be right back." Audree said walking upstairs to her room. There was some tension in the room after Audree left. Sashsa didnt seem to care too much for Letty, and Letty felt the same. I thought that they all were pretty nice. Jesse seems like a good guy, same with all of his friends. I did hit it off with Leon and Vince pretty well. About a half hour passed and she still hadn't come back down.  
  
"She ever coming back?" Sasha said leaning back into the couch. I got up off the couch and walked towards the stairs.  
  
"I'll go check on her." I said walking up to her room. I knocked on the door, but there was no answer. "Audree." I said knocking again. But there was still no answer. "Audree." I said as I opened the door. There was no one inside. The window was wide open, and I knew exactly where she went. "Dammit." I ran down the steps and over to Audree's mom. "She's gone."  
  
"What?" She said getting up, and looking at me like I was crazy.  
  
"She's gone. Audree is gone." I said again. Jesse got up and looked at me with fear in his eyes.  
  
"Where you think she went?" He asked me. I didnt have a clue. She could be anywhere.  
  
"No idea."  
  
"Alright, well lets not panic. James, and I will look around the neighborhood, and you guys can take the mini van and look around town alright?" Everyone agreed, then left. Jesse was driving, while Sasha and I were in the passengers seat, and Dom, Mia, Letty, Vince, and Leon were sitting in the back.  
  
"Oh my God." I said now putting everything together.  
  
"What?! Do you see her?" Jesse asked, franticly looking around.  
  
"No. Turn left up here. I know where she is." Sasha looked at me and didnt want to believe what I was suggesting.  
  
"You dont think..." She started.  
  
"I'd bet you anything." I said as Jesse turned left, and waited for more directions. "Aight, park over there." I said pointing to the sidewalk in front of a resturant. "Come on." I said getting out of the van with everyone following me. Everybodys mouths about dropped when they realized where we were, expect for Sasha and I since we both knew this is where she'd most likely be. A street race. We pushed out way through the crowd of people and saw Audree with Lyric, Taylor, Keithe, and Bryce. She was talking to Lryic, and laughing as id she had done nothing. She saw me, and everyone walking towards her, and her smile instantly faded.  
  
** DOM'S POV **  
  
"Audree, what's wrong chica?" Lryic asked, noticing that Audree was staring speechlessly in front of her. Lyric snapped her fingers in front of Audree's face, but she got no reaction. She looked in our direction to see what Audree was staring at, her smiled faded too.  
  
"Come on, Audree, lets go." Jesse said talking Audree's hand, and walking back to the van, as we followed.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking?!" Sasha yelled as everyone was getting into the van.  
  
"Sasha, stop it, aight. Can you just wait till we get home?" Audree said getting into the passengers side, sitting on Hunter's lap. Sasha rolled her eyes as she sat on the floor between the seat that Mia, and I were in.  
  
"Aduree, I thought you were gonna stop that?" Hunter whispered into Audree's ear. She gaving him a pleeding look to stop talking about it, then layed her head on his shoulder. Jesse seemed really tense the whole way back to the house. There was no car in the driveway when we got back, so we figured that Vanessa and James were still out looking for Audree, even though we had already found her. I dont know if it was just me, but James didnt talk much since we got here. Said hello, and that about about it. He didnt even look concerened when Hunter said that Audree was gone. When we walked inside, there was on one there. Audree walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, but just as soon got up when she saw a note on the tv.  
  
"Oh my God." Audree said gazing at the note. "Oh my God."  
  
"What's wrong?" Jesse asked walking walking towards her. She looked like she was going to cry as she handed him the piece of paper.  
  
"Oh shit." He signed after reading over the note.  
  
"Jess, whats wrong?" I asked knowing something had happened. I was almost too afriad to ask. He handed me the note, and I read it aloud. "Audree and Jesse, I'm sorry to do this but James and I have left. We are going out of state, and to the east coast. Audree, you are to live with Jesse now in LA. I hope that you like it there, and Jesse dont worry I know that you'll do good raising her. You can go back to LA whenever you please, just know that we will no be coming back. We didnt mean to leave so soon, but you two have seemed to hit it off pretty well, and this was something that we were planning to do while Jesse and his friends were visiting. I love you both with all my heart, but this is something that will benifit all of us. Good luck in LA Audree, I know you'll like it there. And Jesse, you are the only family that Audree has now, take care of her, and make sure that she is safe. I love you both, and I'll miss you. Love always, Mom."  
  
** JESSE'S POV **  
  
I stood there for a moment while everything was sinking in. I pulled Audree into the kitchen, leaving the team, Hunter, and Sasha in the living room.  
  
"I..... She....." Audree started having trouble believing everything. I couldnt believe that mom would do this again. Not just to me for a second time, but to Audree.  
  
"Why don't you go upstairs and get your things packed, and I'll call the airport, and get another ticket for you to come to LA." I told her. She turned to walk out of the kitchen, but I stopped her. "Hey, everything will be fine." She nodded. and went up the stairs followed by Hunter and Sasha. I called the airport, and was able to get another ticket, and we'd be able to get home to LA by next Monday.  
  
"Dom, do you think it'll be okay if she...." I started. Aparentally, Dom already knew what I was thinking and answered me before I could finish.  
  
"She can stay as long as she wants."  
  
"Thanks man."  
  
"So whats the deal?" Leon asked trying make sense of everything.  
  
"She is upstairs packing right now, and I got her a ticket with ours to leave next Monday." I explained sitting down on the couch holding my head in my hands.  
  
"Jess, you alright?" Mia asked sitting next to me.  
  
"I dont know how my mom could do this. I mean, I cant take care of a 14 year old girl by myself."  
  
"Well, ya got us too you know?" Letty said putting her arm around Dom's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, man, you got all us." Leon assured me. This was the last thing that I was expecting to happen during this visit. Something was telling me, this was going to be anything but easy.  
  
** SASHA'S POV **  
  
I sat on Audree's bed next to Hunter as she pulled the clothes out of her closet.  
  
"When are you leaving?" Hunter asked trying to make conversation.  
  
"Next Monday probably. Jesse is getting me a plane ticket to go back to LA with him and everyone." She said getting more clothes. "You guys dont have to stay here, I'm not going anywhere." She said knowing that we both thought that she'd sneek out again.  
  
"Audree, you sure your gonna be okay. Cause, I mean if you...."  
  
"I'll be fine. You guys should get home anyway, its late." She said walking back to get all of her shoes out. Hunter gave her a hug, and whispered something in her ear causing her to nod, then he left.  
  
"Call me if you need anything okay?" I said giving her a hug.  
  
"Uh huh." She said breaking the hug. "Thank you." As I walked home, I was hoping that she would call me. Audree and I werent as close as we were when we were younger. Things have changed. I dont think she really needs me anymore. Afterall she does have Hunter.  
  
** AUDREE'S POV **  
  
All my clothes, and shoes were on the floor needing to be sorted for what I really wanted to keep. I was going to pack as little as I could. Seeing how I only had five suit cases to put everything that I owned in them. I had two of my own, and I found three in my moms closet. If worse came to worse, then I would end up using boxes for all the extra stuff like cds and books. I had been getting things out and pack for two hours straight when there was a knock on my door.  
  
"Come in." I saw moving down to the floor to figure out what clothes I wanted to take with me, and which I could just leave here. Jesse walked in and looked around my room.  
  
"You didnt waste anytime huh?" I said taking a seat next to me.  
  
"No. Thought I should get a head start." I said throwing a shit into the pile that I didnt want.  
  
"Thats a good idea." He said picking up a pair of jeans. "You want these?"  
  
"No. This pile is for stuff I want." I said pointing to the smaller plie of clothes. "And this is the ones I dont." I said putting to the larger one.  
  
"Aight." He said putting the jeans in the larger pile. "I got you a ticket. We'll be leaving next Monday." He said picking up a sweatshit. "What about this?"  
  
"Keeping that." I said sorting all my things. Jesse sat looking at me for a minute then continued.  
  
"So you gonna be okay with this?" He said picking up some more clothes.  
  
"I wanna keep those jeans." I saw picking up a pair of jeans that he had in his hands. "I guess so. I mean, I dont really have anywhere to go." I think that I may have hurt him when I said that. I honestly didnt mean to, but that was the truth. I had just met him, and now I have to move in with him. I was trying my best to hold back my tears that were coming to the surface, but I couldnt for much longer. Jesse noticed, and somehow knew what I was thinking.  
  
"Dont think for one second that she did this because of you." He told me looking at me like he knew what I was going through.  
  
"How do you know that. I mean, if I...."  
  
"She did the same thing to me. Its just what she does. She cant stay put, she isnt responceable." He told me. I couldnt hold my tears back anymore, and I broke down crying. Why was this happening. Why didnt my mother want me? I wasnt that bad, was I?  
  
"I didnt mean for her to leave. I just wanted one night out, thats all. I mean, I didnt know that she hated me so much that she'd leave I just...." I started. I was crying so hard I could barely see. Jesse stopped me from going on anymore. He pulled me into a hug.  
  
"Audree, this was not your fault." He said still hugging me. "I was maybe two or three years older then you are when she did the same thing to me, and I thought the exact same thing. She didnt leave because of you. It was her. Her, and only her." When I pulled away from him, I looked at him, and I knew that he was serious. He wiped the tears away from my eyes, but it didnt help much since I continued to cry. "She was selfish and stupid for doing this, but she did it, and you cant change that. It was her choice. Nothing you did caused it." He said as I layed in his arms crying. Jesse stayed up with me that night till I feel asleep. We talked, and I cried, while he knew how to make me laugh and smile. He told me everything about him, all the racing he does, where he works, everything about his friends. I told him everything about myself, what kind of trouble I've been in, why my mom, Hunter, and Sasha, dont like Lryic and everyone who races, and everything about all of my friends that he met that day. I finally have a big brother. Something I have always wanted. If getting closer to my brother meant my mom leaving, then I'm happy she did.  
  
A/N: Well, there you go! I hope that you like it. Just to let you know. I am in the process of writing 2 more stories, so be on the look out for new stories from me. I'll get more added to this story and the rest as soon as I can. Lata! 


	4. Telling The Friends

A/N: Hey all! I hope that you have a good weekend! Just thought I'd say that before I started the chapter! Anywho, here is chapter 4! I hope you enjoy it!  
  
** JESSE'S POV **  
  
I woke up the next morning with Audree still laying next to me. I slowly got up and made my way out of her room quietly so that she could keep sleeping. I went downstairs to see how the team got on last night, and I found them all laying through out the living room. Dom starting waking up when I headed into the kitchen, and came in to talk to me.  
  
"She alright?" He asked as I sat down at the kitchen table.  
  
"Yeah, she's fine." I said rubbing my forehead. He laughed slightly then smiled.  
  
"How bout you. You okay?" He asked taking a seat across from me.  
  
"I can't do this." I told him honestly. "I can't raise her."  
  
"Jess...."  
  
"I mean its not that I don't want to, I do. But I don't know anything about raising teenage girls. Out of all the people to leave her with she had to choose me."  
  
"You're her brother."  
  
"She just met me yesterday."  
  
"You seem to be getting along okay.... I mean you are getting along okay aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah, we're getting along great, but I mean it isn't like with you and Mia. I have never raised anyone before. I never even thought of raising anyone before. Someone else's life in my hands. MY hands."  
  
"Jesse, after my mom and dad both died, I had to raise Mia. Let me tell you that wasn't easy, I didn't have anyone else. It was just me and her. But you've got me and the rest of the team, and we'll help you." Leon and Mia walked into the kitchen to catch the last part of the conversation and knew what we were talking about.  
  
"Audree problems?" Mia asked sitting down. I nodded. "Jess, we'll help you."  
  
"Yeah dawg, nothing to worry bout. Cant be that hard. Fourteen year old girl. That'll be easy." Leon said as the rest of the team walked in.  
  
"Easy? Damn Leon you know nothing about teenage girls." Letty laughed.  
  
"You remember me and Mia at fourteen?" Letty asked Vince and Dom, who both nodded. "Anything but easy."  
  
"Guys, I think we're supposed to try and make Jesse feel better. I don't think this is helping." Mia laughed as Audree came down the stairs as the phone rang.  
  
"I got it." She said yawning as she walked to the phone. "Hello... Oh hey... Shut up... Hahaha, yeah really... Aight I'll be here. You coming right now? Aight... Yeah it'll be fine... I'll explain... They all coming over too? Okay, I'll see you then... Kay... Bye." She said putting the phone back on the charger. "Lyric, Keith, Bryce, and Taylor are gonna come over. Is that alright?" She asked me leaning against the wall by the phone.  
  
"Uhh, yeah sure that's fine."  
  
"Aight.. I'm gonna go get cleaned up, they're on their way over right now." She said walking back upstairs.  
  
"Aren't they the ones who her mom doesn't want her to see?" Mia questioned as Audree went out of site.  
  
"Oh..." I started.  
  
"Yeah, but she didnt like them cause they raced. We race, we want her to like us right? So telling her that she can be friends with them cause their racers is bullshit don't you think?" Dom said before I could call Audree down to tell her that her friends couldn't come over.  
  
"Yeah, he's right." I said thinking about it as Dom had put it. Alright, so I'm not the ideal parent, but I know right from wrong. Its not like I'm going to let her get away with doing drugs or drinking or anything. I know the basics, and that should be enough to get me by... Hopefully. I do have Mia. She's good with kids. Plus the rest of the team. I wasn't on my own with this thank God, cause if I was it would be ten times harder, but I got the team. They're my family, and their hers now too.  
  
** LYRIC'S POV **  
  
I pulled into the driveway of Audree's house with the guys coming behind me. I walked up to the front door and knocked, while I waited for Audree to answer. On the phone I asked her if it was alright to come over, since her mom was always bitching at her about hanging out with me and everything and she said it would be fine. Either her mom has had a change in heart, or something is going on.  
  
"Hey guys." She said opening the door, and letting us come in.  
  
"Hey girl... So what's the deal? Your mom changed her mind bout hating us or something hmm?" I smiled.  
  
"Well, that's what I kinda have to explain..." She started. She look worried which wasn't making me feel any better bout what she was going to say. "I'm moving to LA." She said quickly.  
  
"Wait, what?" I asked in confusion. "LA?"  
  
"Yeah... See, my mom took off last night, and she isn't coming back. I'm gonna go live with my brother, and his friends in LA."  
  
"When are you leaving?" I asked hoping to have time to spend with her till she had to go.  
  
"Next Monday." She said, as she kept looking down at the ground. I thought for a moment, then looked back and forth between the guys and Audree.  
  
"I'm going with you." I said having already thought of a plan.  
  
"What?!" They all said at the same time.  
  
"Yeah I'll go with you. I'll drive out there next Monday, then I'll find a hotel or something. I'll stay around till you get settled and stuff."  
  
"Are you serious?!" She said instantly starting to smile.  
  
"Yeah, course. Wicked racing there anyway. Could teach you a few things." I smiled.  
  
"You can't go to LA by yourself." Taylor said already starting to object the idea.  
  
"So then come with me." Taylor, Keith, and Bryce exchanged glances then agreed. What was there to think about anyway? I mean really. One of our best friends is leaving for LA, and wont know anyone there so what would it hurt to go help her settle in for a while. The racing is just a bonus.  
  
** AUDREE'S POV **  
  
"Come on, I want you to meet my brother." I said pulling them into the kitchen. Everyone looked towards us when we walked in. "Alright, guys this is Lyric, Keith, Taylor, and Bryce." I said pointing to each one. "Then, this is my brother Jesse, and his friends, Leon, Vince, Mia, Letty, and Dom." I said pointing to them as I said their name. I looked at Lyric who was staring into space, or so I thought. But she was looking at Leon. I wasn't surprised really. Thought he'd be good for her. Plus he was hot, but he's my brother friend so that's kind of out of the question there. I looked to Leon who was staring right back at her and smiled to myself. "Alright then. Uhh, well we were wondering if it would be alright for them to come out to LA and stay at a hotel or something till I get settled in and everything." I said giving a smile towards Jesse hoping he'd give in and say yes.  
  
"Pllllleasseeeeeeee!!!!!" Lyric and I said at the same time smiling. Jesse looked over to Dom who nodded.  
  
"It's alright with me." He said after thinking about it for a moment.  
  
"Thank you!!!" I said running toward him giving him a hug. "Come on you gotta help me pack." I said pulling Lyric upstairs as Taylor, Keith, and Bryce followed.  
  
A/N: Well there ya go! That's all for this weekend since I'll be at my dads house. Hope ya liked it! Lata y'all! 


End file.
